Howl
by NyeThomas
Summary: Sirius didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. He just wanted to prank Snivellus to get him off their backs. But that's not what anyone else thought. Remus feels betrayed and humiliated. He feels alone. Until he finds an unlikely friend... Loosely based off of the song: Howl by Florence and the Machine
1. Chapter 1

I woke abruptly to sound of something metal being thrown on the ground. James was laying on one of the cots in the Hospital Room, eyes wide with fear as a very pissed off Lily Evans pointed her wand in his face.

"What did you do to Sev?" Lily demanded. James looked shocked for a moment then the look on his face changed to one of quiet rage, a look I rarely saw on James, and never directed at his dearest Lily Flower.

"I didn't do a goddamned thing to Snivellus. In fact, the little shite should thank me for saving his ungrateful arse. To be completely honest, I am so fucking sick of your accusations, Lily! The two of you aren't even friends anymore. You are just looking for excuses to hate me. I have done absolutely nothing to you, aside from a few meaningless pranks that caused no actual harm. All I want is for you to get to know me, dammit." He paused and took a breath, his face going from fury to frighteningly calm. "Actually, I'm done. You can leave, now."

My jaw dropped and I nodded proudly as James stood up to Lily for the very first time. Lily looked as if she were going to start yelling at him again. She opened her mouth to speak and then changed her mind, storming out of the room.

I applauded James slowly as I entered the room. He looked to me and smirked. "Alright there, Moony?"

"I'm as fine as I'll ever be after a full moon. You, on the other hand, look a little worse for your wear." James looked down at the bloody bandages on his torso.

"Oh come on, Moony, what kind of Marauder would I be if I let a couple of scratches stop me?" I shook my head and sat on the bed.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know. I guess I'm just sick of it. Every bloody time someone says anything negative about me, she believes it. I bet Snivellus didn't even say anything. She just assumed it was me. I didn't even hurt him. I saved his sorry arse. I got hurt instead of him. He should be on his knees thanking me. Bloody nosy prat." I raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly happened last night?" James looked down at his lap. He looked like he was about to speak when Poppy burst into the room.

"Now, Remus, I told you to stay in bed. Mr. Potter here needs to have his wounds tended to."

She shooed me out and I sat back on the bed I'd woken on. It was a rare occurrence for any of the others to be in the Hospital Wing with me. We usually just healed each other. We actually rarely even needed to heal each other. The injuries were never as bad as the ones James was sporting with false bravado in the next room.

Over the next couple of days, I didn't have my usual visitors. Usually, all of the guys came to visit. This time around, it was only Peter. Don't get me wrong, Pete is a riot and great to be around. People seem to think he's the wimp of the group, we Marauder's play that image up, it helps when James and Sirius have detention and I have prefect duties. But I couldn't help but wonder if James' scratches had anything to do with his and Padfoot's absence. It wasn't until Lily came that I finally got some answers.

It was the day I was supposed to be released and I was more impatient than usual to get out of the Hospital Wing. Usually, it wasn't that bad, but without James and Sirius it was far too quiet for my liking. I was sitting on my cot, staring at the wall, trying my hardest to remember pieces of the night of the full moon. My head was beginning to hurt when I heard the sound of curtains being thrown apart. I turned around to see a very pissed Lily Evans. Over the years that I'd known her, Lily rarely had occasion to be angry with me. In fact, if she was angry with me, it was probably for sticking up for James and Sirius when they were behaving poorly. Thus, seeing her angry face with no sign of the two troublemakers kind of frightened me.

"Now listen here," she growled, drawing her wand menacingly, "I understand that Severus and I are no longer friends, but I would expect you to rise above such petty bullying. I don't know what exactly you did to Sev, but he's more hurt than I'd ever seen him. The fact that you were the mastermind behind all of this is what upsets me most of all. You act like you are completely innocent but then attack a completely innocent person. You make me sick!" Lily's voice had gotten louder as she spoke, and her face had reddened, showing her fury even more. I now see what James meant when he said she was cute when she was angry, she looked sort of like a red Pygmy Puff.

"Lily, just because James finally grew a pair and stood up to you, doesn't mean you need to go jumping down the rest of our throats. I've been in here for nearly a week and had no knowledge of Severus being hurt. I haven't even seen him in here." She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"I heard from Jessie, who heard from Alice, who heard from Frank, who overheard Amos, who was eavesdropping on Severus being threatened by Sirius, who was telling him not to tell anyone what you had done." I raised an eyebrow, shocked at the gossip system at Hogwarts. I also furrowed my brows, wondering what had happened. The only thing that would make sense was… But there was no way anything could have happened.

"Lily, I am frankly quite appalled at you, believing rumors like some common gossip. I'm afraid I must reiterate what James said: you are letting your bias cloud your judgment. You and I both know I do not condone most of the foolishness the boys get into and I'm honestly a bit offended at how quickly you believed ill of me. I thought we were friends." Unlike Lily, my voice got a bit quieter towards the end of my rant. She opened her mouth to respond but then thought better and exited the room.

I sighed heavily. It was foolish of me, really, to believe Lily had been my friend these past five and a half years. Looking back, I see that she had mostly used me as a friend when all of her friends had other plans, or when she needed a study partner. I wasn't a friend: I was a necessary tool. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the passing of time. Poppy helped me out of bed and into my clothes. I nodded as she gave me directions, not really listening, seeing as she gave these directions almost every month.

The entire castle was silent, I felt as if my feet hitting the ground were the only noise in the entire school. I headed towards the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find my mates there. I entered, only to see Lily and her friends sitting by the fire, books out and parchment strewn all over the floor. Lily gave me a cold stare before turning back to the girls, leaving me to walk up to the dormitory I shared with my best mates. It was empty.

I debated looking for the map for a few minutes before deciding I could sniff them out. I followed the scent of wet dog down to the kitchens, where it was joined by the smell of forest. James and Sirius were in here. I took a deep breath before opening the door. James and Sirius were sitting in one of the smaller tables in the back, clearly arguing. Their arguing was so intense, they didn't notice I was there until I tripped over Sirius's long cloak, hanging off of the table haphazardly. Sirius bolted up and his face went from irritated to downright terrified in seconds.

"Moony, what brings you down here?" Sirius said conversationally. If I hadn't known him as long as I did, I wouldn't have noticed the slight tremor in his voice. Almost like he's scared. I sniffed the air quietly and tried not to gasp when I smelled the pheromones radiating from the tall boy's skin. Sirius was scared of me. I was hurt, truly shaken to my core. How could he be scared of me after all we'd been through together? I decided to push my emotions to the side and give him a bloody good reason to fear Remus John Lupin.

"What the bloody fuck is going on here? I wake up in the Hospital Wing to see James torn up in bed, getting shrieked at by Lily. Then, neither of you came to visit the entire time I'm there, and Pete was avoiding the subject completely. Then, Lily bleeding Evans comes storming in, demanding I tell her what I did to Severus! Now I don't give a damn if we have to be here all week, you two are going to tell me exactly why the bloody effing hell I'm being treated like a monster!" Both boys were silent, eyes wide and neither seemed to be breathing.

"Well?" I demanded angrily.

"They're treating you like a monster because you are one." A cold voice said from behind me. I turned on my heel to face Severus Snape in all his glory (or lack thereof), sneering with disgust as he eyed me.

"At least Remus is transformed into a monster. You have no excuse, seeing as you were born that way." Peter interjected angrily. I hadn't even noticed him enter the room. I gasped when I realized what he said; he practically revealed my secret to Severus bloody Snape.

"Oh, don't worry dear Remus, I already know of your 'unfortunate condition' and have been sworn to secrecy by Headmaster himself." Snape's tone was a mixture of condescending and prideful. I let his words sink in before turning abruptly to face James and Sirius, both of whom were trying not to meet my fierce glare.

"How the hell do you know my secret?" I growled at Severus. The growl seemed to lower the temperature in the kitchens, forcing Snape to realize that he wasn't talking to any normal student; he was conversing with a werewolf, and a rather livid one at that.

"Well-" Sirius quickly interrupted.

"Snivellus was poking his nose around when it ought not be poked. Curiosity killed the cat. and your arse was lucky James got to you in time!" This time, it was Snape's turn to be outraged.

"Don't you dare turn this on me! Turn around and tell Remus how you lured me to the tree, advising me to prod the knob with a stick; how you laughed when you saw the fear on my face as a werewolf charged at me; how Potter was nearly killed when he leapt in front of me, knocking the werewolf to the ground; how Potter took me to the Hospital Wing even though he was bleeding. Tell Remus how you stood by and watched." Sirius growled and lunged across the room before a well-aimed Stunner sent Sirius crumpling against the wall. Lily Evans stepped out of the shadows in the corner of the room.

I immediately scowled. The wolf-like rage consuming me caused me to see red and begin to shake. I looked at Lily to see her eyes wide and fearful. I growled angrily and pushed past Snivellus to exit the kitchen. I stormed out of the castle, not bothering to check what the time was or if someone was following me.

I slowed down once I reached the Black Lake, heaving myself on a rock overlooking the still waters. The air was cold and I could smell the hints of winter in the winds. It was actually quite cold for mid-November and I'd forgotten my jumper inside. Now that I wasn't angry anymore, I could be alone with my thoughts.

"Well if it isn't Messr Lupin? Basking in the moonlight, I see." I growled under my breath and turned to face the tall, intimidating figure known as Regulus Black.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? This'll be pretty short, but I really liked the idea. A lot of people write about Sirius being victimized, but I always saw Remus as the victim. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

To say I wasn't pleased to see Regulus would have been a vast understatement. He and I had had a rather large spat earlier this year, ending with Regulus in the Hospital Wing and me with a month's worth of detention. I had been waiting for him to retaliate somehow and it seemed my waiting was over. I rolled my eyes, of course it had to be today.

"What do you want, Regulus?" I growled. Regulus smirked and sat next to me.

"You can drop the angry shite, it doesn't work for you." I sighed heavily and turned away. Before our fight, Regulus and I had actually been great friends. The only reason we had fought in the first place was because of Sirius and his obvious disapproval. In all honesty, I'd really missed him. Regulus was a much better listener than his brother.

I sat in silence with Regulus for about an hour before he turned to me. "So are you going to tell me what my idiot of a brother did or are we going to keep glaring at the lake? I mean, the silence is fine for me, but you look like you need to blow off some steam." I took a deep breath and looked away from the lake into Regulus's deep brown eyes.

"Your idiot brother told Snape where to find me while I was... wolfy. Now neither Sirius, nor James will speak to me. It's as if there's frightened of me. I hate it. I always knew they were idiots to be okay with being friends with a werewolf, but dammit I hoped they'd always be so stupid." By the end of my speech, my breath was ragged and my voice, shaky. Then it hit me. "I have no friends."

"Well I would spout off some corny shite about how I'm your friend despite all of our differences, but I'd be lying. Our friendship was fine over the summer where the only person we ever saw was my stupid brother, but here, it wouldn't do for either of us to be seen together." I sighed heavily as I looked at my former friend. We stared at the lake for a while longer until Regulus looked at the sky and chuckled.

"What is it?" Regulus just pointed at the sky where a star was shining bright and flamboyantly amidst the flurry of dull stars. I stared hard, trying to remember the hundreds of star charts I'd drawn over the years. Then I laughed. Sirius the star sat brightly and obnoxiously in the sky. The irony made me laugh so hard, I momentarily forgot the bitterness that had been covering me so completely.

We laughed for a while, until a gust of wind reminded me how cold I was. I sighed and stood. Regulus stood up at the same time. He held his hand out for me to shake.

"I know the past few months have been a bit wonky between us but I want you to know I'm always here for you." I took his hand and smiled slightly.

"Thanks, mate." Reg walked away, leaving me to stare at the moon, currently in a crescent shape. I stared at it in such disgust. After all these years, it still astonished me that such an innocent piece of rock could ruin my life in the ways it did. I scowled, letting my bitterness truly sink in. The position I was now in was dismal. I had no friends, only my mother at home, and absolutely nothing to live for.

My friends had been my only comfort and without them, I had absolutely nothing to occupy my time. I mean, I had my schoolwork, but in all honesty, what was that really doing for me? It's not like I could get a job out in the wizarding world with my lycanthropy. At least before, I had held some degree of hope that one day radical purebloods like Sirius and James could change the world and make it possible for him to work.

I thought back to second year when they'd discovered my secret. I'd all been so foolish, so ridiculously hopeful for acceptance that I never completely looked at the evidence before me. James and Sirius probably just remained friends with me because their escapades with me would make great stories to tell their future kids. Peter... well he just needed someone to copy homework from, seeing as James and Sirius usually did theirs on the way to class.

I scowled as I made my way into the castle. I tried to figure out what I would do once I got to the dormitories considering I was no longer speaking to my roommates. I paced along the hall, trying to make as little noise so as not to alert a perfect or professor. As I thought of how desperately I needed somewhere to sleep away from the dorms, a door appeared on the previously empty wall.

I opened it warily, peeking in to see a large bed draped in Gryffindor colors and a large bookcase. I nodded, this would work for the time being. There seemed to be a bathroom in the back of the room, I wouldn't have to leave except for class and patrols. I would go to the kitchen for was perfectly in order for me to be a coward. Trying not to think of my problems, I shed my clothes and crawled into I stared at the ceiling, I found myself thinking of Regulus. It had been liberating hanging out with him again. Reg was one of the two people (my mother being the other) who knew I was gay. As a pureblood, I thought he would refuse to be my friend when he figured it out...

_It had been an accident, really. I'd been spending the day with Sirius, waiting for James to get home where we'd meet up with Pete later. Of course, some random bird fire called and Sirius spent the next hour in his room with the door locked and a rather shitty silencing charm._

_Reg had teased me, asking why I didn't call up a random bird to give me a little company. Already being irritated beyond belief, I growled that I wasn't that type of bloke. Given the intent of the statement, I was shocked shitless when the younger Black brother guffawed loudly._

_"I always knew you were gay!" My eyes widened and I turned to face him. The boy's laughter ceased when he saw the expression on my face. "Wait, you're really gay?"_

_My usually sharp wit failed me and I stood there, gaping like a mermaid. I finally managed to get words out of my mouth; however, instead of the poorly constructed lie that I'd created in my mind, what came out was much worse._

_"So what if I'm gay?" What. The. Absolute. Fuck? I blushed heavily the moment my lips ceased their incessant movement. Regulus Black smirked in the darkest fashion. I gulped and backed away slowly. "You cannot tell Sirius." I stated, for the first time since we'd begun speaking, my voice strong and unwavering._

_"Why? You don't want your best friend to know you got wittle crush on him?" I furrowed my eyebrows. This time, it was me choking on my laughter._

_"Me? Like Sirius Black? You forget I know that git better than anyone on the planet. There is absolutely no way in hell I'd ever have any type of romantic feelings towards him. Hell no! Are you out of your bloody mind?" I said these words while struggling to stop laughing. Regulus was scowling heavily at me, angry and quite embarrassed at his misjudgement._

_"Well if you don't like him, why don't you want him to know?" He managed to sputter out._

_"Put that tiny brain of yours to work, dear Reggie. If one of your best mates told you he fancied blokes, how would you feel?" My voice was laced with condescension as I smirked at my rather dim-witted companion._

_"Well, I don't think I'd particularly care." He murmured, shrugging slightly._

_"Yes, well I'd rather not test your stupidity with my friends." I wasn't quite sure why I was being so cruel to the boy. In fact, it faintly reminded me of the way Sirius and James would belittle Snape whenever they approached him. Oddly enough, I could not bring myself to feel guilty._

_Regulus snickered. "You're being a bit of an arse for someone who just revealed a secret." Remus shrugged._

_"It's not like you have anyone to tell. All your buds are Voldemort sympathizers and would not be too pleased if they heard you were speaking, nonetheless trading secrets, with a blood traitor and a half-breed."_

_Regulus smirked. "Honestly, with your thinking, you could've been a Slytherin, half-breed or not." He turned away but stopped. "And, trust me when I say, I'm not as stupid as you think I am. You might not want to chase away the only person who understands." He left then, leaving me to ponder the meaning of his words. The only thing I could think of was that Reg was gay, too. But I never thought to have it confirmed. He and I bonded a lot that summer, after I was done being a git, of course._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm so so sorry everyone. This chapter was being stubborn and I had to fix a lot. It's a bit different. I won't keep you waiting like that again (hopefully).

* * *

_I was in a room, I couldn't tell where because it was dark. Not normal dark, either. I'm a werewolf, so my senses are a bit better than the average wizard's. No, it was so dark that I couldn't see my hand waving in front on my eyes. I was panicking. Nothing good ever happens in pitch blackness._

_"Remus Lupin, you have been called by Lord Voldemort. He desires an audience with you. You would be a most wonderful addition to his ranks." I turned around quickly to try and find the source of the voice; there was nothing. Even if there was, I wouldn't be able to see it._

_A crippling fear seized me, grabbing me by the stomach and wrenching me through the darkness. A cool, wet sensation dripped down my spine, like someone was pouring ice water down my back. I choked on broken attempts at words. Finally, they stumbled out._

_"I will never join!" As soon as the words exited his mouth, a loud cackle vibrated through the air._

_"We will see, Messr Lupin. You will find the Dark Lord to be very persuasive." Suddenly, a searing hot pain shot through his body. Remus screamed, all the while shouting. The laughing continued._

_"Never!"_

Remus shot up in bed, panting heavily, sweat dripping from his body. He was dizzy, and the room seemed to be spinning violently. He retched violently over the side of the bed, not even giving thought to the fact that that was probably where he'd thrown his clothes the previous night. Once he'd gathered his bearings, he reached for his wand and magicked away the sick.

Still feeling slightly unwell, he stood slowly. Satisfied that he could maintain his balance, the werewolf boy shakily made his way to the bathroom the Room had supplied for him. He was so focused on his goal of getting woken up, he didn't see the dark-haired boy sitting on one of the large armchairs in the corner of the large room. He had his trousers halfway on and his toothbrush was poking out of his mouth when he finally noticed the other boy. He nearly choked on the toothbrush when he began talking.

"Reg? What the hell are you- When did you- What the fuck?" Remus sputtered, toothbrush in one hand, and covering his exposed skin. Regulus chuckled and looked at the violently blushing werewolf with a single raised eyebrow. The dark-haired boy enjoyed making the werewolf blush, he looked positively adorable.

"Sorry," Regulus stated,clearly not apologetic, "I figured you were sleeping in here so I stopped by to say good morning. The sandy-haired werewolf looked at him incredulously, causing the other boy to sigh. The two boys awkwardly regarded each other until Remus shuffled back into the bathroom to finish preparing for classes.

By the time he was actually ready, Regulus had redecorated the room in black, silver, and green. He had also charmed the Gryffindor banner so all of the lions were pictured being strangled by the serpents. Remus walked into the room, frowned for a moment, waved his wand, grabbed his bag, and walked out the door.

"Yes, Remus, I'd love to join you for breakfast." Regulus muttered before irritably grabbing his own bag and following the werewolf to the ground floor, only to see him continue to walk.

"Uh, Remus, I hate to break it to you, but the Great Hall is the other way." The sandy-haired boy spun around with a smirk in his face.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Shame, I was so looking forward to sitting with all of my friends. Oh, that's right, I don't have any!" He said all of that in a perfectly calm voice, his eyes being the only thing that betrayed his raging soul. Instead of their normal olive green shade, they were a feral gold. The tall boy took a slight step back, only mildly shocked. The wolf noticed the step back and contributed it to fear. He bared his teeth to the younger Black sibling, glaring angrily with golden eyes.

"Remus, calm down, mate. I'm not going to hurt you. Relax, breathe." Remus inhaled deeply, smelling no pheromones. He slumped to the ground, burying his face in his hands. His breathing was uneven and his eyes were swimming with tears. Regulus grabbed him and pulled him into an empty classroom nearby. As soon as the door was shut, Reg put up wards and silencing charms. Remus let a low wail escape his lips. The noise frightened Reg, seeing as he had never seen the werewolf cry before. Nobody had.

Remus began sobbing, his body trembling violently with the force of each heart-wrenching tear. The other boy knelt beside him, pulling him into a half-embrace. He rubbed the werewolf's back slowly until the sobs slowed and ceased.

"Reg, I don't know what's going on. It's like the wolf knows I'm losing control of my life. My control over him is slipping. The littlest things have been setting me off and I don't even know what to do anymore. I don't know who to talk to because it's not like anyone is actually willing to help a werewolf."

Reg shook his head. "I am." Remus stopped.

"I'm always here, Remy. Never ever forget that." Reg held out his hand to help him up. He lead the exhausted Remus back to the Room of Requirement. He took him back into his bed.

"I'll drop word that you aren't feeling well. Please, Rem, go to sleep." Remus nodded half-consciously and buried his face into his pillow. Reg stayed until the sandy-haired boy's breathing slowed. Then, he kissed the boy on his forehead.

The next few days for Remus were some of the worst he'd had since first year. He spent his days either alone or with Peter. The wolf was getting more out of control, and Remus's behaviour would imply that the full moon was near. Reg wasn't able to spend much time with him, stopping by just after curfew for half an hour to check on him.

"You seem to be doing much better." Reg commented one evening, about two weeks after the incident. Neither James, nor Sirius had tried to talk to Remus, although it was noticed that the two seemed to be fighting a bit with each other as well.

Remus considered what his friend had said and decided to agree.

"I'm doing much better. My control is getting stronger and every day I get a little less depressed." Here, Remus smiled brightly. Reg copied him. It was rare to see the werewolf smile anymore so it truly warmed the youngest Black to see his friend smile with such ease. When he smiled, the corners of his gorgeous green eyes would wrinkle and shine brightly and his nose would crinkle slightly in the most adorable way. When he laughed, which was a rarity, he would throw his head back and his gorgeous dirty blond hair would catch the light in a beautiful way. The boy was so gorgeous and didn't even know it.

Regulus looked at the clock. "Bloody hell, it's late. I'm going to head back to my room. I'm exhausted. Go to bed, you've finished all your work." Remus smiled at his friends attentiveness. It meant a whole lot to Remus that Reg was there for him in his time of need. For that reason alone, Remus continued to lie to him. He cared far too much for this boy for his own good. Reg leaned over to hug the werewolf, inhaling deeply as his arms wrapped around the sandy-haired boy's waist. Remus's heart stumbled. With a wave, Reg exited the Room of Requirement.

Remus laid back on his bed and let the tears he'd been holding back fall down. As if his life hadn't been troublesome enough, he just had to fall for Regulus. As far as he knew, Reg wasn't even gay. His sobs grew heavier the longer he thought about it. His chest was aching with the love he held for the grey-eyed boy. When his tears finally ceased, his eyes were burning and his breath was heavy and deep. It did not take long for sleep to claim him.

The next morning Remus woke slowly. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over. He felt a thick piece of parchment and squinted through sleepy eyes to read it:

_Dear Remus,_

_I've been called home for a few days. My father is ill. I should be back by Thursday. Keep calm and I will see you soon._

_Reg_

Remus sighed heavily and fell back onto his bed. This was awful. As much as Remus pretended he was acting better in front of Regulus, he really and truly was. Everything seemed at least slightly better when he was with the other boy. His smiles came easier and his laughs were far heartier and frequent. Nobody else even saw a fraction of that much happiness radiating from him these days.

Sighing heavily, Remus got up and got dressed. He made his way to the kitchens, where he ate every morning. The best thing about having been a Marauder: he was familiar with all of the house elves and they left him a plate out each day. He ate and then made his way to class slowly. His first class was History of Magic so he pulled out his DADA essay and went over it to make sure it was correct. He sat in the back, away from everyone else. Every now and then, Sirius would raise his head and look at Remus. His expression was unclear, and the werewolf did everything he could to ignore him.

After class ended, Remus quickly made his way to his DADA class to hand in his essay. Of course, the moment he walked in, he was faced with one of the people he least wanted to see.

"Oh, hello Remus." Never before had Remus heard a salutation sound so menacing. Being far more mature, the lycanthrope replied politely.

"Hello Severus."

"I'm surprised you're still walking freely about the castle. I was so certain that your honor would cause you to actually think of others and leave Hogwarts. But I suppose spending all of your time with Black and Potter may have tipped your moral scale a little more to the selfish side. Such a shame."

Remus shook his head softly. The wolf growled inside him harshly. Remus was slightly frightened, his resolve was already weak and here comes Snivellus daring the wolf to rip every greasy black strand of hair from his pale and over-inflated head. Remus clenched his fist, growling lowly. The sickening grin on the future potion master's face slid off, replaced by a look of terror when he realized what was happening.

Although he was a vindictive arse and damn hypocritical to boot, Severus Tobias Snape was a very smart man. Understanding the danger he was in, he backed away slowly, once calm step at a time. He was careful to exude no fear of the situation or wolf in front of him. Meanwhile, Remus was fighting an internal battle.

_He deserves punishment._ The wolf growled.

_Not from us. We don't punish humans, Moony._ Remus painfully whispered back.

_Why not? What have humans done for us? Force us into hiding? Even our so called 'pack' betrayed us. The human in them overrides the animal._

The wolf was getting angrier, and Remus was trembling violently. He was so absorbed in his internal dialogue, he never even saw Severus raise his wand.

"_Stupefy_! _Sectumsempra_! " Severus smirked as the sandy-blonde haired boy collapsed. Remus hadn't even seen it coming. However, James Potter and Sirius Black did. And they handled it accordingly.

Remus awoke slowly and groggily. All he could remember was arguing with the wolf and then blacking out. He could vaguely taste blood and he could smell old blood, as if he were cleaned of it. Remus sat up in a familiar Hospital Wing and sighed. He heard ragged breathing and turned to see the source. He saw a bruised and bloodied Severus Snape.

His head swam for a moment before he leaned over the cot and emptied the contents of his stomach. He didn't look at it, for fear of seeing blood mixed into it. He fell back onto his bed and began to sob. What had he done?


End file.
